So alike, yet so different
by The Pheonix1710
Summary: Two boys, one depressed and the other broken..so alike, yet so different. To heal, they need each other...Oneshot. COMPLETED


**Summary: Two boys, one depressed and the other broken..so alike, yet so different. To heal they need each other..**

* * *

So alike, yet so different

He was alone.

Weither it was home, the academy, or when he was out walking in the village.

He was always alone..much like Sasuke himself.

They were so much alike..

They were both lonely. Neither of them had anyone to go to when they were feeling sad..or angry..or just needed someone to talk to..

They were so much alike...yet the complete oppisite..

True they were both lonley..but while one was accepted, and loved..the other was hated and feared..

While one had known the love of a family..the other had never been loved at all..

But they both have experienzed horrible trauma..

For Sasuke it was the masacare of his clan..for Naruto it was all the abuse he have endured..

..and they both have masks to hide their true self..to hide their pain..

..Sasuke created a mask of cold indifferens..to hide his true feelings, as to not be hurt again..while Naruto have a mask of a loud, obnoxious, and dumb idiot..to hide the sadness and lonleness he was feeling..

..Yes..they were both alone..always..

..Maybe it was faith, that brought them together..

..Maybe it was faith, that they met each other..

..Maybe it was faith, that they were in the same team..

..Maybe it was faith, that they were so very much alike..

..Maybe it was faith..maybe it was god..or maybe it was simply a coincidence..We'll never know..

..The fact is that it happened..and it cannot be changed..

It will probably take time for them both to heal..

And they need each other to do it..even if they don't see it..

Since his clan was killed, all Sasuke wanted was to be left alone, so he could focus his attention on killing his brother..but that didn't happen..

All his life, all Naruto wanted was to be acnowlegde..without beeing feared..or hated...without beeing ignored..he wanted people to acnowlegde his accistence..but no..that didn't happen eather..

All their life, they have been jealous of each other..

Sasuke was all Naruro wanted to be..accepted..

And Naruto was all that Sasuke wanted to be..ignored..

..both wanted to be the other..but that can't happen..they were who they were, and it cannot change..

And today they were about to see it for themself..

Sasuke was walking around the village, with the usual Uchia arrogance, that all Uchia have. His face was the same usual cold mask.

As he was walking, people was looking his way, smiling, and greeting him, but he just ignored them, thinking about certain ways to kill a certain man.

A sudden commotion startled him back to reality, and he looked back to see what it was. What met his eyes suprised him imensley.

He saw his blond teameate, Naruto, standing there in the middle of a circle. The civillian had cornered him, trapping him. They were looking at him with hateful eyes, and they were throwing food at him, shouting things.

Sasuke noticed that his eyes seemed so empty, and he had tears running down his face.

No one else noticed, though, they were too busy hating him, to care.

Sasuke walked closer with a frown on his face, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"You killed my family!"

"Why don't you just die you monster!?"

"You killed my daughter!"

"It's your fault my son is dead!"

"Rot in hell!"

Hearing those words, Sasuke's frown deepened, in confusion. Naruto killing? Naruto has never killed anyone before, and even if he did that was the life of a ninja, and it was no reason for Naruto to be hated.

Just as he was about to step forward, Naruto suddenly took off, running towards the forest. And people let him, but not before hitting him a few times first.

Sasuke stood there a minute looking at his reatreatig back, before turning to the villagers in disgust, and anger.

How could they do that? And why? Why _would_ they do that?

The villagers were walking away with smiles on their faces, as if nothing happened. And that only feuled Sasukes anger.

But he didn't have time to deal with them now. He had to look for Naruto.

And so he took of running, in the same direction Naruto is.

He followed Naruto chakra signauture, and he found him standing there, with a hand on a tree. And he was shaking.

If Sasuke were to guess, he would bet he was crying.

He watched as Naruto slowly slid down the tree, and drew his knees to his chest.

He watched as Naruto took out a kunai, and looked at it.

He watched as Naruto began talking. It were whispered, and so soft, Sasuke had to focus all his attention on the words spoken.

"Why me..? Why hate me, when I did nothing wrong..?" Sasuke had trouble hearing it, but heared it none the less, and it made him sad. But he continued to focus on his hearing.

"Maybe it's for the best..nobody would miss me..after all.." Naruto took the kunai up to his chest, and Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do, and knowing that he needed to act fast.

He sped as fast as he could towards Naruto, and right before he was about to stab himself, Sasuke took his arm, and slapped the kunai away.

Naruto looked up with wide eyes.

"Sasuke.." He mumbled. Sasuke let go of his arm, and stepped back, as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"What do you thing you're doing?" He asked, a little anger showing in his voice, though it wasn't directed towards him. Naruto, though, took it the wrong way, and he flinched. He scooted as far away as he could, and he was still shaking.

"What are you doing here Sasuke..?" He asked in a dull voice, though Sasuke could ditect a little fear, and he forced himself to relax. It would do him no good to be angry with Naruto, it was the villagers fault.

"Why would you do that, Naruto..? Take your own life..?" He asked in a much more gentle voice. He could see Naruto flinch, again.

"Why would you care if I die or not..?" He whispered, softly. He moved his dead gaze down to look at his arms. He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, and Sasuke only had one word to describe Naruto at that moment.

Vulnerable.

"Of course I care, idiot. We're teameates. Why wouldn't I care..?" He asked quietly.

"..Nobody else do..I don't see why you would be any different.." Naruto softly murmured.

That hit Sasuke hard. Does that mean that this has happened before?

"But I'm not like them. We are friends aren't we..?" Sasuke asked. He could hear Naruto give an empty chuckle.

"You have a special way of showing it.."

And then Sasuke realized it.

He was always ignoring Naruto. He would always make rude comments. Naruto have tried a few times before, to get them all together, to be a real team, but he was always ignored. It wasn't only the villagers fault Naruto is the way he is, it was his fault too.

He hadn't really meant to be that mean, but..he was just jealous of Naruto.

Naruto was always ignored by everyone. He wasn't that bright, but he was powerful. And dare Sasuke say it, maybe even more than himself. And it was that kind of power he needed to kill his brother.

But he couldn't kill his brother if everyone was high over heals over him, but if he was left alone then it would be that much easier.

"Look..Naruto.."Sasuke began quietly. "I may have done things that may seem like I hate you, but really I don't. I admire you actually. I admire your strength. And I am sorry, for the way I treated you..I am..jealous..of you..you know.." He finished, a little ashamed of himself.

He could see Naruto blinking in suprise, looking up at him, and he could see confusion in his eyes.

"..jealous..?" He murmured. "..You were jealous of me..?"

"Yeah.." Sasuke admitted. He could see Naruto give a little chuckle, and he had to ask. "What's so funny..?"

"..Nothing..it's just..I'm feeling the same way..I'm jealous too.." This time it was Sasukes turn to blink in suprise. The dobe was jealous of him..?

"You were..?" He questioned. Naruto Nodded.

"Yeah.." He began quietly. "..You had everything that I wanted..you had a family..and you have respect..you are loved..you are a prodegy..everything..everything I wanted..you had it all..and then I hear that you are jelous of me..an orphan..an outcast..with nothing..I always wanted to be you..I always wanted your life..it was perfect..but I was merley the scapegoat of the village..the one that everyone hated..heh..ironic isn't it..? You had everything..while I had nothing..it has always been that way.." By the end Naruto had tears running down his face, and he was shaking, and sobbing uncontrolibily.

Sasuke was once again stunned.

He had no idea Naruto felt it that way..

And now that he thought about it, he felt even more ashamed.

All Naruto said was true.

And he had been jealous of him..

Would he really give all his memories away just to get the power to kill Itachi..? Could he do that..? He wasn't that sure..

He focused his attention on Naruto once again, as the blond was shaking horribly, and he felt his heart give out to the poor boy.

All his life he have been hated..he have never had anyone to love..he have always been alone..he created a mask to protect himself..just like Sasuke..they were more alike than he first thought..

"..Oh Naruto..what have they done you..?.." He whispered softly, looking at the broken boy sadly.

He moved closer till he was right beside him, and then he did something so unlike him. He hugged him.

Naruto flinched, and he tensed, and he tried to get away.

"No! Don't touch me! Get away! Please!" He screamed terrified. And Sasuke felt sorrow fill him. This is what torment and abuse can do to one person, and it was heart breaking. "Please..don't touch me..please.." Naruto whispered brokenly, as his struggles came to a stop.

He whimpered, as he weakly tried to get away, though it was futile. Sasuke held him gently, as he tried to whisper reacurences.

"Shh..It's okay Naruto..Im not gonna hurt you..your safe..it's alright.." Naruto went limp in his arms, and he broke down. He cryed, and Sasuke tried to whisper that everything would be okay.

It took awhile before he relaxed. He looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were red from the crying.

"..Why..?" He asked.

"..Huh?.."

"..Why are you so nice..? Why don't you hate me too..?" He asked, with childish confusion. Sasukes face light up in a soft smile.

"What is there to hate? You're loyal, Nice, Gentle. I can't see what the villagers see in you. They must not be trying to see, what I see. And all I see is a lonley boy, who never got to know what love is. You just wanted to be accepted, to _feel_ accepted. And I can't blame you for that. Don't listen to what they say, they don't know you, like I do. I could never hate you, even if I tryed. And you are a great friend Naruto, you would never betray one close to you. And that is a special trait. That is what makes you who you are." Sasuke finished, softly.

He looked at his friend, and all Naruto saw in his eyes was true happiness. He meant every word he said, and that made Naruto happy. He smiled, and for the first time in his life, it wasn't fake.

"Thank you Sasuke..that means a lot to me.." He whispered softly. Sasuke nodded, as he stood up, he dusted himself, and he offered his hand to Naruto.

"So what do you say, dead last, want a spar?" Naruto looked at the outreched hand, before he smiled and took it.

"Of course bastard. I'm Gonna beat you."

"Your welcome to try."

And so a new friendship was formed that day, and it seemed that they could finally heal.

 _Together._

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **Not the best, but good enough.**

 **I am really sorry if I spelled something wrong, and I do know that I did it, but I'm still learning.**

 **And I would greatly appreciate if you could tell me what I did wrong, so I can be better next time.**

 **Well, anyway.**

 **Bye!**

 **Review.**


End file.
